


La promesa

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Inicio del anime, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: La noche en la que Akagami volvió del East Blue tras perder su brazo no fue la mejor de todas... Pero quizás sí la más importante. Al menos para su amante, Mihawk, definitivamente lo fue....





	La promesa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La promesa**

 

 

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo, Shanks sintió algo de preocupación con solo verlo. Nunca creyó llegar a ver  _ese_  tipo de mirada en él… No en “Taka no me” Mihawk.

Primero pensó en que el moreno le diría algo como “Me decepcionas”, quizá exageraba, pero llegó a presentir que esas serían sus palabras. ¡Hasta se había hecho a la idea!

“Akagami” Shanks estaba preparado para un comentario de ese estilo, incluso que le echara a patadas (aunque nuevamente sabía que exageraba), ¡lo que fuera!

No  _eso_.

De pronto las orbes que le observaban con intensidad se cerraron, permitiéndole así volver a la tarea de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. ¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar?

Ah, sí… Seguramente cuando Mihawk le dedicó una mirada de odio.

Le oyó suspirar, y un escalofrío le recorrió.

Ver al mejor espadachín del mundo (al menos para él) tratar de calmarse.

Deseó morir ahí mismo.

—Pensé que lo sabías—trató de explicarse, mientras maldecía internamente el haberse ido a meter a la boca del lobo.

—Escuché solo el rumor—fue la seria respuesta del otro, mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose ligeramente la sien.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos que para Shanks fueron eternos.

—Sabéis que no planeo cuestionarte, Shanks…

“Primera mala señal” pensó el pelirrojo… NUNCA le llamaba Shanks.

—Sin embargo… —continuó, ignorando olímpicamente el nerviosismo de su amante— Por una vez… Si no os molesta… Me es necesario entender… saber… porqué has dejado que pase… esto.

El espadachín abrió finalmente los ojos, y pronto se dedicó a mirar la pared más próxima, como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Akagami no necesito demasiado para entender el porqué.

Pese a que estaba evidentemente irritado, no quería que Shanks pensara que su mirada molesta era su culpa. No quería hacerlo sentir culpable.

No antes de oírle explicarse.

Shanks suspiró mentalmente, preguntándose también porqué era tan protector, y de pensamiento tan frío, aunque definitivamente lo agradecía.

—Te conté que durante uno de mis viajes anteriores al East Blue encontré un puerto agradable, una aldea en la isla, bastante tranquila…

—Villa Fucsia —reconoció Mihawk, escuchándolo.

—Esa misma—aceptó Shanks, y tomó aire para continuar, al tiempo que miraba en otra dirección— Conocí algunos chiquillos allí. Son buenos, no tanto como quisiera, pero serán excelentes hombres…

—Akagami… —le apresuró el otro, y Shanks sintió que le dedicaba una rápida mirada, que tan rápida como llegó se fue.

—El menor de ellos, Luffy… Bueno, él es importante para mí. Me recuerda a esos días en los que yo soñaba con cruzar los mares —continuó— Él es como un hijo para mí… No puedo negarte que pensé que era un simple mocoso, pero cuando lo conoces mejor…

— ¿Fue por él?—cortó bruscamente Mihawk, sonando sin querer demasiado frío.

Shanks le miró entonces, encontrándose con una mirada aún algo rabiosa, pero evidentemente más tranquila.

—Encontré la gomu gomu no mi… Luego llegaron esos ladrones, y el idiota de Luffy se quiso hacer el valiente. Le dieron una paliza…—comenzó a explicar tan rápido como podía, casi histérico.

—Shanks… —quiso calmarlo Mihawk, mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¡Los usuarios no pueden volver a nadar nunca!—medio gritó

En medio de aquello, lo siguiente que Shanks supo fue que el otro le estaba abrazando. Sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo.

—Lo salvaste a costa de tu brazo—resumió Taka no me.

—No podía dejarlo… —murmuró el pelirrojo, sintiéndose algo reconfortado por el contacto con el pelinegro.

—Entiendo…

Se quedaron así unos momentos, Shanks sin responder aún al abrazo.

—¿Estás enojado?—preguntó con cierto temor.

Taka no me suspiró débilmente antes de alejarse y mirarlo unos momentos.

—Ya os lo he dicho. Tus decisiones no me conciernen, Akagami—repitió

—Entonces…

Shanks pareció algo confundido.

—Estoy preocupado—dijo Mihawk finalmente, mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, y le miraba de arriba abajo con cierto pesar.

Desvió la mirada unos momentos.

—Os respeto… por el hombre que eres—dijo— Y te acepto… como vuestro amante que soy.

— ¿Lo seguirás siendo?—preguntó atropelladamente el otro.

Se sintió el más imbécil cuando notó lo que dijo, más aún cuando notó la mirada extrañada del pelinegro.

“Idiota” se dijo “Ahora no eres…”

—Os quiero, Shanks—dijo sin la menor duda el otro, logrando que el pirata le mirara con asombro— Eso no cambiará

El pelirrojo sintió los ojos arderle, por lo que se obligó a mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de su amante. Vaya idiota estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué habría de afectarle oír algo que siempre había estado escuchando?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el otro se levantó hasta quedar a su lado. Mihawk le acarició una mejilla, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le mirara. Y Shanks así lo hizo.

— ¿Qué deseaos de mí, para creerme?—susurró con aquel tono seductor que tantas veces había provocado arranques de lujuria en el pelirrojo.

Pero este no era el caso.

Shanks, en cambio, se sintió vulnerable.

Se sintió como creyó sentirse.

 _Se sintió feo_. Insuficiente.  _Insignificante_.

Miró a otro lado de nuevo, pensando en la respuesta que no podía darle.

“Todo de ti” se dijo mentalmente

Sus ojos ardieron de nuevo.

“Que me mientas, y digas que aún soy… hermoso”

Mihawk sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando notó la inseguridad de su amante. Deseó momentáneamente la muerte del chiquillo. Pero ignoró el sentimiento de inmediato. Tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

—Soy vuestro, Shanks—dijo entonces, mientras acariciaba las mejillas del otro, limpiando las pequeñas y hasta cierto punto invisibles gotas que se encontraban en estas— Soy vuestro, eso no cambiará… Mi amor por vos no cambiará.

“¿Amor?” repitió mentalmente Shanks.

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Sentirse amado.

—No será como antes—murmuró, cuando sintió los labios de Mihawk sobre los suyos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas mentir.

—No tiene que ser como antes—respondió de inmediato Taka no me, antes de darle un beso lleno de cariño, y algo de tristeza.

No por la ausencia del brazo de Shanks, que en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Mihawk se sentía triste… Impotente… Porque aquel confiado pelirrojo que lo había capturado no volvería a ser el mismo. No pronto.

—Mi amor por ti no cambiará—prometió, luego de que el aire les recordara que debían separarse.

Shanks le miró con cierta pena.

Mihawk en cambio le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que solo Akagami podía presumir conocer. Una sonrisa solo para él.

—Os quiero—repitió.

Nuevamente le besó, y, tomando él la iniciativa, le propuso en un lenguaje mudo trasladarse de la mitad de la habitación a la cama, sonrió seductoramente al no verse rechazado.

Besó cada centímetro de piel expuesto, y, aunque el otro creyó que Mihawk se molestaría, no se mostró para nada sorprendido al notar que Shanks se negaba, de vez en cuando inconscientemente, a que sus manos tocaran más allá de su torso. El espadachín no se mostró, tampoco, molesto al notar que el pelirrojo no era capaz de sentirse cómodo sin la camisa. Sabía que algo así pasaría, por lo que no le permitió sentirse mal por este hecho.

—Os deseo, Shanks—le dijo, besando su cuello, sin tocar más allá donde la camisa (algo molesta) aún cubría— Todo vuestro cuerpo es hermoso—susurró, y reafirmó sus palabras con caricias y besos.

Sonrió tranquilizadoramente cuando el hombre comenzó a temblar bajo su cuerpo, y algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos.

Él sabía lo que Shanks pensaba.

Shanks pensaba que mentía.

Pero él conocía demasiado bien.

Y, pese a que su cuerpo pareció querer apartarse un momento, Mihawk sonrió internamente al notar como el pelirrojo casi se obligaba a quedarse en su sitio.

—Te quiero, Shanks—repitió

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había dicho, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto si de repetirlo hasta el cansancio se trataba.

Shanks sintió las mejillas arder, y notó también la humedad en estas.

Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

Él no había cambiado… Quizás su cuerpo sí.

Sabía que aquel brazo ido no le hacía menor que antes: él era él.

Pero cuando se trata de Mihawk… Cuando lo vio ahí, a su lado.  Aquel ser que, para él, seguía siendo el más hermoso de todos… No se sintió como antes. Quizás estúpidamente había comenzado a pensar que él ya no lo merecía. Él ya no se sentía tan guapo como antes. Pero oír que Mihawk le dijera hermoso, tantas veces.

El saberse amado por él.

Eso era lo único importante.

Y aunque le relajaba ligeramente sentir aquel afecto, el sentimiento de vacío no se iba. Le opacaba sí, pero continuaba sintiéndose, aún con los labios del otro en su piel desnuda, un poco… feo.

—Shanks… —le llamó entonces Mihawk.

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento.

—Mientras os tenga aquí… Acompañándome… Mientras vuestro ser respire… Mi amor por vos no cambiará.

—Mihawk—murmuró algo triste el pelirrojo

—Mientras vuestra alma continúe en el mundo… No necesito más.

Con su única mano, Akagami le obligó a acercar su rostro al suyo, y le besó con ganas.

—Quédate—pidió entre besos.

—Hasta que vos me pidas que me marche—aceptó, besándolo nuevamente.

Era una promesa.

.

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Amor-Yaoi (20/01/2014). Soy la misma autora~ Solo intento juntar varias de mis historias en un mismo sitio .O.


End file.
